Episode 3307 (12th November 2002)
Plot Angie and Syd's new found relationship has had a profound effect on Cain, he is determined to take matters in to his own hands and throw a spanner in the works. But his first attempts to make his presence felt do not have the desired effect, as Syd only appeared to be mildly shaken, when Cain asserts his authority. Later Syd leaves the pub to go back to the Reynolds, he is suddenly aware that he is begin followed. His pace quicken as he realises it is Cain. When Syd arrives at the Reynolds, Cain jumps him from behind. Syd finds himself pinned up against the wall and Cain tells him again to stop seeing Angie. Using brute force seems to have a more profound effect on Syd who hasn't taken the warning lightly. Exhausted from her shift Angie returns home to an empty house. She is surprised that Syd is not there and when she calls him she is confused to find his mobile is switched off. Mack is wary of Ray's offer to start work at Mill Cottage but cannot turn away a good job even though they haven't seen eye to eye. Geoff asks to interview Louise about her popularity in the calendar, she is flattered by the attention but is unsure. Louise returns home from working thinking they are being burgled as there is someone moving about upstairs. She is relieved to find out it is Mack working on their bedroom conversion. After the fire, Viv has pinned all her hopes for the repairs to the café on the insurance. She is anxiously awaiting the Loss Adjuster to assess the damage. The news that they are not covered for the damage isn't exactly what Viv wanted to hear - she is distraught! Steph can’t help hinting to Nicola that Viv slept with the limo driver on Tricia's hen night. Nicola revels in telling Louise, Diane and Tricia the juicy gossip which is overheard by Bob! Steph realises she has fuelled the rumour and tries to make amends by feebly admitting that it was really her that slept with the driver, leaving Bob relieved and everyone else confused! Viv's heart nearly skipped a beat, but Steph has saved her bacon. Viv pulls Steph aside and thanks her immensely. Cast Regular cast *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Syd Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast *DC Collins - Trevor Fox *O'Neil - Julian Finnigan *Melanie Say - Kelli Hollis *Geoff Graham - Jack Lord Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes